Battlehorn Castle
Battlehorn Castle is located west of Chorrol near the end of the Black Road as it heads towards Hammerfell. It becomes a home for the Hero when the quest "Battlehorn Castle" has been completed. This large magnificent castle comes with the official plug-in Fighter's Stronghold. Battlehorn Castle Courtyard Just inside the entrance of the castle is the Castle courtyard, which features stables to the east, and a smithy with the blacksmith's house to the west. The stone walls are accessible via two sets of staircases opposite each other. The four towers on the corners of the courtyard are accessible, as are the gatehouse towers. Each of the towers has storage space inside. The west portion of flat roof is accessible via the Secret Vault in the private bedroom area next to the library. Just outside the gates, Southeast along the road, is a pond with a boat dock and a wooden boat. To the left of the dock is a Nirnroot and underwater beneath the boat is a treasure chest and a cluster of clams. Another cluster of clams can be found behind a rock further along in the pond. Courtyard Gallery Battlehorn Grounds.jpg|Map of the Grounds Battlehorn Castle Stable.png|The stable Battlehorn Castle Aeriel View.png|Aerial view of castle Battlehorn Castle Forge And Smithy.png|The Dwemer Forge and the smithy Battlehorn Castle Entrance Great Hall.png|The Entrance to the Great Hall Battlehorn Castle Great Hall The Main entrance takes the Hero to the Great Hall Foyer. To the left is an entrance to the Northwest tower and the basement. The Knights of the True Horn's barracks and another basement entrance is to the left past the stairs, to the right before the stairs at the wall is their very own mini-altar (Altar of Julianos) - if they visit the relevant wayshrine this will be activated, past the stairs is an entrance to the East Wing, and straight through is the Trophy Room. Up the stairs is another entrance to the east wing on the right, and an entrance to the Private Quarters on the left. A nirnroot grows on the Wolf's pedestal, hidden at the back behind the rock. On the second level, there is the King skill book on a table. Great Hall Gallery Battlehorn Castle Great Hall.jpg|Map of the Great Hall Battlehorn Castle Great Hall.png|The Foyer of the Great Hall Battlehorn Castle Trophy Room.png|The Trophy Room Battlehorn Castle The Knights' Barracks.png|The Knights' Barracks Battlehorn Castle Castellan Athon Room.png|Castellan Athon's room Battlehorn Castle East Wing The east wing contains the Dining Room in the north section, and the Taxidermist's office in the south section. East Wing Gallery Battlehorn Castle East Wing.jpg|Map of the East Wing Battlehorn Castle Dining Room.png|The Dining Room Battlehorn Castle Taxidermist's Office.png|Taxidermist's Office Battlehorn Castle Private Quarters The Private Quarters houses the bedroom, library, private dining area, office, and secret vault area. The bedroom contains a bed, a few drawers, tables, closet, and bookshelf. There are two skill books in the library on the shelf, History of the Fighters Guild and Heavy Armor Repair. There are two more skill books on one of the dressers near the bed, 2920, vol 01 - Morning Star and Warrior. The entrance to the secret room is on the south of the library nook, just pull the switch on the side of the depression in the wall, inside is storage containers, a trap door to the roof, and Lord Jaren's Journal. Once all the of upgrades are purchased (including the Dwemer Forge), Lord Kelvyn's Bulwark will spawn in a chest at the end of the bed. Private Quarters Gallery Battlehorn Castle Private Quarters.jpg|Map of the Private Quarters Battlehorn Castle Bedroom ViewOne.png|The Bedroom angle 1 Battlehorn Castle Bedroom ViewTwo.png|The Bedroom angle 2 Battlehorn Castle Private Dining Room.png|Private Dining Room Battlehorn Castle Private Office.png|Private Office Battlehorn Castle Private Library.png|The Library Battlehorn Castle Secret Vault.png|The Secret Vault Battlehorn Castle Basement The basement has three entrances, two from the Great Hall and one from the East Wing. The Training Room, Kitchen, and Wine Cellar are all located on this level, along with a couple of small bedrooms and a hidden entrance to the Battlehorn Castle Grotto behind the archery range, one can access it by activating a candelabre. There is also a secret passage from the basement to the great hall through the wine cellar. Basement Gallery Battlehorn Castle Basement.jpg|Map of the Basement Battlehorn Castle Wine Cellar.png|The Wine Cellar Battlehorn Castle Training Area.png|The Training Area Battlehorn Castle Archery Range.png|The Archery Range Battlehorn Castle Kitchen.png|The Kitchen Battlehorn Castle Hidden Entrance Grotto.png|The hidden entrance to the Grotto Battlehorn Castle Grotto The Grotto, accessed from the training room in the basement, is the lowest level of the Castle. To find it, go to the room with the dummy used for archery. Go behind the dummy to the right side and activate the unlit candelabra. Inside are two hostile undead, Lord Kain and Arielle Jurard-a skeleton and lich, respectively. For more details on the two, see Battlehorn Castle (Quest) and Lord Jaren's Journal. After defeating Arielle, loot a key from her corpse that unlocks a chest in the South-west side of the room submerged in water along the wall. One can also get a unique enchanted sword from Kain along with an enchanted shield. If the Hero cast a spell while close enough to the giant crystal in the center of the room, it will glow more brightly for a brief time. If they cast a high level lightning spell like electrocution at it the effect lasts for a while and is quite striking. There is yet to discover if this has any other benefits than looking nice. There are three Varla Stones in the grotto too. Grotto Gallery Battlehorn Castle Grotto.jpg|Map of the Grotto Battlehorn Castle Grotto.png|The Grotto Appearances * ru:Замок Боевого рога (локация) Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Fighter's Stronghold Category:Oblivion: Forts Category:Oblivion: Colovian Highlands Locations